


A Dysfunctional Family

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-01
Updated: 2002-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disaster strikes the Kent family when Jonathan is killed in an accident. Lex offers comfort and love to both Clark and Martha and becomes an integral part of their lives where he eventually finds love, happiness and acceptance as Clark's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dysfunctional Family

It was a sunny day. No dark secrets to protect. No deranged teenagers to stop. Nothing but a warm day in the middle of May. 

Jonathan was driving through the deserted roads of Smallville, delivering their produce. Clark was supposed to make the deliveries, but he had wanted to stay at Pete's and play basketball. Jonathan couldn't really deny such a small request. Clark was really so isolated, Pete being the only one who knew his secret. Because of the lying, Chloe and Lana had both moved away from him. Strangely, one person stood by Clark, regardless of the half-truths and sometime blatant lies: Lex Luthor.

Jonathan sighed. Maybe after almost four years, he should be a little more accepting. The boy, the man, Jonathan wasn't really sure who and what Lex Luthor was, had always helped Clark when he or any relative or friend needed a hand. His thoughts were still on Lex Luthor when a dog ran from the cornfield. A child ran after the dog. Jonathan slammed on his brakes and...

Faulty brakes, Ethan said. The truck rolled over, the sheriff informed them. He hit his head, the nurse told them. He didn't suffer, the doctor pointed out. No one said the word. 

Dead. 

Jonathan Kent was dead.

* * *

"Clark?" Lex walked timidly inside the Kent's kitchen. He had learned of the news pretty quickly. Everyone in town knew that Lex had an interest in the Kent family, and the sheriff's office had made a point of informing Lex of the accident.

"He's not here, Lex." The young man almost didn't recognize the voice. Martha always sounded strong and in control, now she reminded Lex of a lost child, sitting in the dark living room, staring at nothing.

"Mrs. Kent, I'm so sorry about your husband. If there is anything I can do..." There was no need to say more. Lex had made it clear in the past that he would go to any lengths to help the Kents.

"Thank you." A tissue pressed against her mouth and fresh tears streaked her face. Lex stood still, unsure of what to do. He wasn't one who liked physical contact, but he felt drawn toward Martha. Lex laid a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she got up and buried her head in his shoulder. Lex froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. They stayed together, only Martha's sobs broke the eerie silence.

A few hours later, they were still sitting in the living room. Martha seemed to crave the dark and the Kent kitchen was too cheery. Clark had returned home. Friends had stopped by. Neighbors had come and left. No matter what tragedy, farmers had lives to live and chores to do. 

Clark had sat all afternoon in the old chair, staring at wall. He hadn't even spoken when Chloe and Pete had shown up. Instead, his eyes were focused on the kitchen door, as if he was expecting his father to walk through the door. 

Lex had stayed the entire afternoon, after he had informed his staff that he wouldn't be able to be at the plant, but after three years, the plant really ran itself. Not that it really mattered, since for Lex, nothing had precedence over his friends' well being.

"It's getting late." Martha looked outside absentmindedly. "We should eat and go to bed." She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God, in bed alone...never since we got married..." The words were interrupted by heartbreaking sobs.

"Lex?" It was the first word Clark had said. The billionaire stared at the young man. His blue eyes were glazed with unshed tears, showing the sense of powerlessness.

Lex kneeled in front of Martha, a hand on her knee, while he turned to look at his best friend. "Clark, please make sure to secure this farm. I'm not sure what needs to be done. Then get some clothes for you and your mother."

Clark nodded. He seemed glad that he was given something to do.

When they were alone, Lex began to speak softly to the bereaved woman. "Mrs. Kent, I think you should come and stay at the castle."

Martha suddenly looked up and shook her head. "Oh no, we couldn't. Jonathan wouldn't want to...The farm..."

"Mrs. Kent," Lex said softly, "I'll get someone to take care of the farm. Do you truly think that your husband would want you to suffer in here? You also have to think of Clark. He can't take care of everything. I know he's strong, but he's just turned nineteen. He shouldn't have to take on this responsibility."

Martha knew that Lex was right, but it was hard to leave this house, even if it was for a night. This had been her home, hers and Jonathan, since they got married. She looked up and saw her son, her beautiful baby, looking completely lost with two bags in his hands. Lex was right. She couldn't put this on Clark. "Honey, we're going to spend tonight at Lex's. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, mom." Lex put a hand on Clark's arm to show support. The teenager smiled sadly.

The three walked out of the house. Martha turned off the lights. She looked at her empty kitchen. With tears in her eyes, she closed the door, ending a part of her life.

* * *

The funeral was a grand affair for Smallville. Jonathan Kent was loved and respected by all. Even the weather seemed to want a proper goodbye to the man. A bright sun reigned in the cloudless sky.

Martha and Clark stood in front of the grave with their friends surrounding them. The sea of black clothes was an eerie contrast with the green grass. Lex stood on the side, under the shade of a tree. 

Although Clark and Martha had spent the past three days at the castle, Lex didn't feel that he should intrude on this moment. He had never been a part of Jonathan Kent's life and he doubted that the man would have appreciated his presence even in death. However, the Luthor's imprint was everywhere.

The subdued flowers were the best that the county could provide, paid for by Lex. Dirt was thrown over the expensive coffin that Lex had purchased. The people present at the funeral were offered refreshments that were too sophisticated for most farmers' palate.

Martha idly thought that Jonathan would have hated the opulence, but it didn't matter now, because Jonathan wasn't there. Fresh tears appeared in her green eyes. No one seemed to notice, or they pretended not to, except for Lex. The young man neared her and she was suddenly in his arms, an act that was becoming commonplace.

Lex didn't say anything. He knew that the clichs were false. Things were not all right. Time wouldn't fix things. Lex knew from experience that the pain would always be there. You might forget for a few moments, but then it came back with a vengeance.

When everyone left, Martha looked around the room. It felt strange that Lex's study was becoming as comfortable as her own kitchen. "I guess I'd better clean up."

Lex's lip curled. "I pay people to do that, but thank you." He stared at Martha. She seemed at a loss once more. "Sit down, Mrs. Kent. It's been a long day."

She sighed and sat on the couch. Clark, who was standing in a corner, sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around her son. Lex sat on his leather chair and stared at the two. The tragedy had dimmed their joy for life, but the love they felt for each other was a shiny as the summer sky. At least, they had each other. He had been stuck with his father when his mother died. True, since the storm three years ago, they had grown closer, but his father would never be able to show emotions.

Lex's musings ended when he heard Martha speak. "Lex, thank you for everything. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"I would do anything for Clark and for you. You should know that by now." Lex took a sip of his scotch.

"I know and I am glad that he has such a good friend, but what you did went beyond mere friendship. However, it's time that Clark and I retake control over our lives."

"Yeah, mom is right. I was thinking about it. I think I should drop out. I can help at the farm," Clark said, looking at his friend.

"You can't do that, baby," his mother answered like he knew she would, but there was no other way. "You only have a little over a month until graduation and then you have to go to college."

"Mom, what are you going to do if I leave? How are you going to run the farm by yourself? I know about the mortgages, the debts. We couldn't even afford the funeral if it weren't for Lex."

"There is a way," Lex said cryptically.

Martha smiled. Leave it to Lex to have everything mapped out already. "So what did you have in mind, Lex?" she asked him.

"I took the liberty to look into your financial affairs. I agree with Clark that there is no way that you can hire men to run the farm. It wouldn't be cost-effective. I tried different solutions, but in the end I don't see any feasible way that you can keep the farm." Lex looked up when he heard Clark murmur something. "Clark, things are bad. Just one bad year and you'll lose the farm whether you stay or not."

"What is your idea, Lex?" Like most women, Martha put her pain aside to deal with the practicality of life. Her top priority was her son's future.

"Selling the farm would take care of the mortgages and the loans. You might have something left."

Clark snorted. The sound seemed so uncharacteristic from him. "How do we survive after we sell the farm?"

"I actually thought about that." Lex put down his glass, joined his fingers and stared straight at the two. He knew that his idea was controversial, to say the least, but he truly saw no other way, except for giving them money that they wouldn't accept. "The sale would take a few months at least. This would allow Clark to finish school. I can hire someone to help if it's necessary."

"Right, and afterwards we can ask for charity on a street corner," Clark spat out.

"Cynicism doesn't become you, Clark. That's my department." Lex was trying to be patient. Clark had acted like a child for the past three days, paying no heed to his mother's feeling, ignoring his friends. Intellectually, Lex knew that Clark was afraid. His father was his guide and now he felt lost. But knowing the reasons didn't make it easier to justify Clark's actions.

"Clark, honey, I'm sure Lex has thought of something?" Martha put a hand on his knees to calm her son.

"I have, Mrs. Kent."

"Please, call me 'Martha'."

Lex smiled. "All right. What I was thinking is that Clark has his scholarship to Metropolitan U. The scholarship would pay for most of his school. Federal financial aid would provide him with grants that would cover the rest. He can also get a part time job to cover his every day needs."

"And I can sleep under a bridge."

Lex briefly wondered if he had been so obnoxious at that age. Probably worse. After all, Clark hadn't started selling drugs yet. Lex was producing his own stash when he was sixteen. Lex was beginning to think that his father had had his reasons for being so tough on him.

"Clark, I have a house in Metropolis. Well, it's my father's. He has agreed that you can stay there if I return as well. I told him I would."

"Lex, excuse me, but why would your father want you there? You have your own company." The offer would give Clark the chance to study, but even without Jonathan's prejudices, Martha knew that Lionel was a dangerous man. She had learned it the hard way when she had worked for him.

"Martha, my father is getting older and I think what has happened in the last years have shown him that he is not immortal. He is by no means a kind person, but even he needs a family. He just can't ask like normal people. So we make business agreements to cover the fact that he just wants his son back." Lex swallowed. "And I can hide the fact that I miss having a father around."

Martha smiled lovingly at Lex. "Thank you for the offer. You are taking a load off of my shoulders. Now that I know that Clark can finish school, I feel better. I guess I can move with my sister until I find a better solution."

"Martha, you misunderstand. The offer is open to you, too. Our house is smaller than the castle but there are 45 rooms. I think we can spare an extra bedroom for you. Also, you did a splendid job when you worked as my father's assistant. I know the only reason you quit is because he was trying to force you to move to Metropolis and leave your husband. LexCorp. would be fortunate to have an employee like you."

Clark reached his side faster than humanly possible. Lex decided not to question it. What was one more unexplained event when Clark was around? Lex had become used to play dumb when his friend was involved.

"Lex, are you serious?" Clark looked at him wide-eyed.

"Would I ever lie to you?" They both knew that the answer was 'yes'. They lied to each other, but both pretended not to.

"Not about this, you wouldn't," Clark replied, staring into those gray eyes. Lex nodded. He would lie about other things, just like Clark would. As long as they were clear on that, they would be all right. Clark turned to face his mother. "Mom?"

"I guess we're moving in, Lex."

* * *

Graduation day. Clark looked among the faces of the people present until he saw his mother and Lex. His friend had always been present in his life, but in the past month, Clark could always count on Lex to make things just a little better.

The billionaire had already managed to sell the farm for them, earning his mother more than they had expected. Of course, the quick sale forced Clark to find a new hiding place for his ship, but his new ability to fly provided a quick solution. Clark was certain that no one else would ever find it. Who would look in Antarctica for a spaceship?

Packing day had been hard on both mother and son. They hadn't returned to the farm since Jonathan had died. Regardless their intention to keep the farm going until it was sold, Martha would cry the moment they got to the property. After their second attempt, Lex took control of the situation and told both Kents not to worry.

Even Lex couldn't avoid them the hardship of packing their belongings. However, the young Luthor had stayed with them the entire day, providing a word of encouragement or one of his lopsided smiles, going so far as to hug Clark when he had broken down in front of his father's football trophies.

Clark still remembered the warmth as strong arms closed around him. He remembered the smell of the expensive aftershave - Moschino Lex had informed him - the softness of Lex's skin, but most of all, he remembered the sense of safety. It was stupid, because nothing could really hurt Clark, but in Lex's embrace, he felt that the world would not be so cruel.

Clark smiled brightly at Lex. Of course, his friend wouldn't know that Clark was smiling at him. He would probably attribute it to graduation. Clark didn't care, because he knew in his heart that no one could make him feel as good as Lex did. Clark used his powers to eavesdrop on his mother and Lex.

Martha put a hand on Lex's knee. The young man wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. "You're really too good to us, Lex. Now, this party. And I don't even want to know what you got him for his graduation. You're going to spoil Clark."

"Nonsense, Martha. I'm just trying to make him feel better. It's his last day in Smallville. He needs his friends around."

"Lex, you invited the entire town to his graduation party. I think that's more than his friends. And what did you get him?"

"I thought you didn't want to know." Lex smirked. Martha made a face that clearly said that she was a mother and there was no one to avoid one of her questions. "I decided that truck wouldn't be appropriate for Metropolis, so I got him a BMW. And before you say anything, I am not spoiling him. _I_ would have gotten him something a lot more expensive." Lex didn't mention that the Z8 was a two seater with a slick aerodynamic and 394 horse power, and that it could go just as fast as his Porsche. He didn't think that Martha would appreciate the beauty of German engines.

"Lex, no more gifts. Do you understand me? You have given us too much already."

"I promise. No more, at least for graduation," he said slyly.

"What else did you get him?" Martha was suspicious. Lex had a tendency to go overboard at the best of times. She couldn't even imagine what else he would have gotten Clark besides a BMW.

"Nothing, I swear. I was just joking."

From the stage, Clark's smile got even brighter. He was going to college with a brand new BMW and living in a mansion with servants. He momentarily closed his eyes. He hoped that his father wouldn't hate him for enjoying what Lex was giving him.

* * *

Later that night, the party was in full swing. As Lex had predicted, every teenager and some not so young had shown up to Lex Luthor's last party before moving back to Metropolis. He made a point to remind everyone that the party was in Clark's honor. Something that was becoming incredibly hard to do since the young man seemed to have disappeared.

Martha was upstairs looking outside a window when she heard Lex's voice.

"There you are," Lex said as he walked onto the balcony. Clark was sitting on the floor his back resting against the stone wall near the door.

"It was getting a little too crowded for me."

Ignoring his revulsion at the idea of sitting on a dirty floor, Lex sat next to Clark. He put his hand on Clark's bent knee. "Sorry. I have this tendency of going overboard."

"No, it's not you. It's just...Dad wouldn't have liked this, you know?" Lex should have been surprised by Clark's logic, but somehow, he wasn't.

"I know. I'm sorry; I should have thought about that."

"I miss him," Clark whispered.

Lex pulled Clark into a friendly embrace. "I know, Clark. Truthfully, you'll never stop missing him, but with time, there will be more moments when you are not thinking about him. You stop wondering what he would say and do and you start living again." Lex snickered to himself. "Of course, you don't have to deal with Lionel so things might actually be easier for you."

Clark raised his head from Lex's shoulder until his vibrant blue eyes focused on Lex. "I'm sorry, too, Lex. I know I haven't acted like myself recently."

Lex let out a snort. "You have been a royal pain in the ass. You've bitched and moaned constantly." Lex turned serious. He held Clark's jaw so that the teen didn't have the possibility to look away. "I don't mind. God knows, I've done so much worse when I was younger, but you really hurt your mother. She is a great woman and she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"What's up with you and my mom? Are you in love with her or something?" Clark asked jokingly.

Lex genuinely laughed. "Or something." Lex was in love with a Kent, but Martha wasn't the one. At least to himself, Lex could admit that he was head over heels in love with Clark. He might even had the courage to tell Clark if this tragedy hadn't happened, but now...

Now, Lex kept silent. He didn't want Clark to think that he was helping them only because he wanted to get in Clark's pants. Nor did Lex want his best friend to feel that he had to somehow repay Lex through sex. In the end, Lex would keep one more secret from Clark. 

Martha gently closed the window. She had heard enough. Jonathan had been partly right. Lex had deeper feelings for her son and what he had just said was tantamount of a confession. Of course, Clark didn't understand and she didn't think that Lex wanted Clark to understand. However, unlike her husband, Martha knew that Lex would never hurt Clark. The young Luthor was being a true friend and she was truly happy for both of them.

* * *

Lionel looked up from the folder he was holding. "Martha, would you stop tidying up? That's the maid's job." 

"It doesn't hurt to be courteous." Martha knew that Lionel was a lost cause. Nothing would make Lionel become a kind person, but she still tried. After all, this man had given her and her son a home.

"You're courteous to acquaintances, not to the servants," Lionel snapped back. Then, he casually asked, "Where are Lex and Clark?"

Martha smiled inwardly. In the past few months, Lionel had become - you couldn't really say fond of- but he had become used to the boys. Lex was right. Lionel felt lonely, but would never admit it. Lex and Clark were the perfect company. Lex, with his business acumen and his sharp tongue, would give him the confrontations he needed. Clark, with his innocent views and infectious grin, would provide that emotional presence that the Luthors craved, but refused to show because viewed as a weakness.

"Lex was going downtown. He said he had something urgent to do. Clark is upstairs, studying."

"He must not be too confident if he starts studying the day after Thanksgiving. Lex used to study the night before his finals." Lionel chuckled. "Nonetheless, Clark seems to be doing well. He doesn't like his history, though. I keep trying to get him interested on the subject." Lionel shook his head as if he couldn't even comprehend a disinterested in history.

Martha put a hand on Lionel's shoulder. "Maybe if you stopped talking about generals and wars, Clark would be more interested."

"That's what history is: war and conquest. None of these new age notions of social development."

"Yes, well, we will never agree on that point." Martha sat on the couch. She tried to change subject to safer ground. "Do you have plans for Christmas? If you do, Clark and I can go visit my relatives."

"Of course not. We usually work. Get the jump on the Asian markets, and all." Lionel said off-handedly.

"I forgot the Luthor family values: work, profit and power. They make for a cozy and warm Christmas." Lionel laughed in the face of Martha's sarcastic comment.

"Not this year," Lex announced as he walked inside. Behind him three members of their staff walked with boxes in their hands. 

Clark came down the stairs, his shoes resounding against the marble steps. "What's up, Lex? Enrique said you wanted to see me."

The young man pointed at the boxes. "Didn't you request a Christmas tree? We can either trim it or let the servants do it."

"Whatever." At Clark's reply, Lex closed his eyes and tried to focus on something other than killing his friend. 

Clark's attitude had improved a little over the summer, but then unexpectedly, he had returned to his antics. Sarcasm and emotional distance were becoming the norm. Strangely, the young man seemed to act normally only around Lionel, a fact that irritated Lex even more.

"Of course, we'll trim it ourselves," Martha said with false cheeriness. Lex smiled at her.

They spent the next few hours putting up lights and ornaments. The tree was an artificial eight-foot pine imitation. The ornaments were made of expensive crystal all in frosted white. White lights were wrapped in each branch. Blue ribbons and bows gave an air of elegant color to the tree. 

When they were done, Lex stood next to the tree, observing it. "What you think, dad? Not bad for my first tree as an adult."

Lionel smiled sadly. Their last Christmas tree had been trimmed by Lillian before her death. "It's good, Lex. Could be better, but I guess you'll just have to practice for next year."

Lex shook his head. Only in his family, you needed a translator to determine the true meaning of their words. Lionel statement meant 'you did well, but I can't say that. However, I'm enjoying this so let's do it again next year'. Of course, Lionel would never say that.

Martha got up and moved to Lex's side, wrapping an arm around Lex's waist. "It's beautiful, Lex."

"Would you stop that? It's just a stupid tree. It's not even real," Clark exclaimed angrily, before walking out.

"I'm sorry, Lex. He really didn't mean it," Martha whispered.

"Oh, he meant it, but you don't have to apologize for him. It's time that he did it himself." Lex stalked out and went looking for the other man.

It wasn't difficult to find Clark. He was sitting, cross-legged, on his bed. Lex walked in and slammed the door shut. "If you have a problem with me, you tell me. I won't have storm around this house, throwing temper tantrums worthy of a three year old."

Clark got up angrily. "Problem? Why should I have a problem with you? You give my mother a job. You give her a new life. Next thing you know, you'll give her access to your bed-"

Lex slapped him before he could finish the sentence. Clark's hand went to his cheek. It hurt. Immensely. No one had ever slapped him. Not that it would have done any good due to his powers, but now it hurt. Inside. Clark sped out of the room before Lex could see his pain.

* * *

Lex woke up, startled, as a hand shook him.

"Am I bothering you?" Clark asked.

"Of course not. I always enjoy being awoken at-" Lex sat up and looked at the alarm clock. "3:37 am," he said, unable to keep his sarcasm at bay.

"I'm sorry. I'll go now."

Lex grabbed Clark's arm before he could get up from the bed. "It's all right. Tell me what's bothering you."

Clark snorted. "Where do I start? Let's see. My father is dead when he shouldn't be." He turned to face Lex. "Did I ever tell you that I was supposed to make those deliveries? He would still be alive if I hadn't insisted on playing ball with Pete."

Lex pushed a lock of hair from Clark's face. "Then, you would be dead," Lex said softly. "I don't know if I could live in a world without my best friend."

"I wouldn't have died." Clark's eyes clearly indicated the truth of the statement.

Like you didn't die when I hit you with my car, Lex thought, but this was not the moment to bring that up. "You couldn't have known that," he said instead.

"I miss him so much, Lex, but then…" Clark licked his lips, finding the courage to continue. "Remember the party I went to, last Saturday?"

Lex nodded, wondering what the party had to do with Jonathan.

"We were all a little drunk." Lex snorted. A little drunk at a frat party was an euphemism for being totally smashed. "Okay, maybe more than a little," Clark added. "Anyway, I was talking to Mark, you know that guy who is helping me in my English Lit. class?" Lex nodded. "Well, he kissed me."

Clark saw Lex freeze at his words. "Yeah, that's pretty much my reaction. I couldn't believe it. He apologized. He said that he thought I was sending signals. But you know what? I didn't really mind. I actually enjoyed being kissed by a man and I was glad that my father was dead because he would have hated me for being gay." He stared at Lex. "I was actually glad that he had died. What kind of person does that make me?"

Lex moved on the bed until he had Clark in his arms. "It makes you a very confused man," he whispered while he caressed Clark's back, trying to soothe him. "Clark, your father wouldn't have hated you. He loved you too much."

"He did. And he loved my mom, too, but…" Clark trailed off and looked down to the floor.

"Clark?" Lex gripped his friend's jaw and forced Clark to look at him. "You don't really believe what you said before, do you?"

Clark nodded timidly. "You two spend so much time together now that she works for you, and you're comfortable around each other."

Lex realized that Clark's bad mood had started a few weeks after Martha had started working for him. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as not to make the connection. "Clark, your mother is a wonderful woman and she has become an invaluable help to me, but I'm not attracted to her nor she to me. I know Martha thinks of me like a second son and to be honest, I enjoy that."

"Are telling me the truth, Lex? Please don't lie to me about this."

Lex leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am not lying." Clark felt the warm breath hit his face as Lex spoke to him. "Lay down and sleep here tonight."

Clark nodded dumbly and let himself be pulled on the bed. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he enjoyed the warmth of Lex's body. Slowly, he drifted to sleep, next to his best friend.

* * *

Lex parked his car among a sea of domestic and Asian cars. He cursed softly at the idea of his Lamborghini surrounded by Fords. Maybe, he should have had James drop him off with the limo. Too late now.

He walked inside the frat house. Lex looked around. This was his old fraternity, and once a member, always a member. Oh, the house brought back many memories, usually involving drugs, alcohol and sex. 

Lex had been surprised when Clark had decided to pledge to Delta Omega Kappa. The fraternity was famous for its parties and its connections, most brothers being heirs to empires. Lex never thought that Clark, his Clark, would be interested in either, but he had gone through hell week and had become a brother.

"Hey, that's Lex Luthor," a man yelled in Clark's ear. Clark turned and tried to get Lex's attention.

"You can't seriously know him," another brother said.

"I told you Lex and I are friends. Not my fault if no one believes me." Clark shrugged.

"Maybe, you should have invited your friends to the house," Lex said as he reached Clark's side.

Clark laughed. "I can just imagine your father's reaction to a study group. 'Clark, school is a war. You have to destroy the competition, and you cannot reveal your weaknesses'." 

Lex sneered. "Dad would be impressed."

"You mean you lived together?" a man asked Clark in a shocked tone. The boy had blond highlights and a tan. He looked like he should be on a surfboard in California. Lex disliked him instantly. 

"We do." Clark saw the surprise in his friend's face. "No, Mark, I mean, we live in the same house, but…"

Lex's smile faltered. So this was Mark, the man who had kissed Clark. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the man for touching Clark or thanking him for letting Clark realize that he was gay. Not that it had made a difference in their relationship, since Clark was still oblivious to Lex's feelings.

Before Lex could say anything, another student approached them. "Mr. Luthor, I'm Dave, the current president. It's a pleasure and an honor to see you back to DOK, Sir." 

"It's Lex, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Clark could see that Lex had shifted into P.R. mode, with the fake smile and seductive voice.

"Well, Lex, if you need anything, let me know. We are always pleased to see our alumni, especially one as important as you." Clark rolled his eyes. Dave was such a kiss ass, but Lex seemed to ignore it and kept smiling as Dave lead him away from Clark and around the house.

Clark was amused at first. He knew that his friend was famous. He could see the evidence in the society columns and business newspapers, but it was different to see him so important among people his own age.

Amusement turned into depression as the night wore on. He hadn't been able to spend a single minute with Lex. People were always coming up to him. Beautiful women from Beta Gamma Phi, the sorority equivalent of DOK, kept pawing at him like bitches in heat.

Depression became anger. Lex was his friend. They should be spending time together. Lex was already so busy with Lionel, LexCorp. and LuthorCorp. that he never had a free moment and when he did, people tried to take it from him.

Anger transformed into realization. Clark wasn't angry that Lex didn't have free time; he was angry that Lex didn't have time to spend with him. A light bulb went on as Clark finally understood that he was jealous of his mother's relationship with Lex, not because he though that his mother had forgotten his father, but because he wanted Lex for himself.

This sudden revelation didn't help Clark with the fact that a slut in mini skirt and tight tube top was currently rubbing herself against Lex. The fact that Lex seemed to be enjoying himself made things worse.

"You should go to him." 

Clark jumped back in surprised and frowned at Mark. "Am I that obvious?"

Mark chuckled. "You've been staring at him all night long and from those looks, you're going to murder someone if they don't keep their hands off of him. Go get your man before someone else snatches him up."

Clark looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks, Mark."

Lex felt warm breath on his neck. He was ready to move away when a smile broke on his face. "What is it, Clark?" he said without turning.

"We need to get out of here." Clark wanted to grab and drag his friend outside, away from all these people, but he knew that Lex wouldn't like being manhandled.

"I was talking to-" The woman in tight clothes said 'Jenny'. "I was talking to Jenny," Lex said, his lip curling slightly as he watched Clark's reaction.

Clark looked at the woman in disgust. He moved closer to Lex in an obvious 'hands-off' signal. "I'm sure Jenny won't mind if you help a friend out," he finally said, his eyes still fixed on the girl.

"Oh, sure. No problem." Clark was waiting for the gum to pop out her mouth. "Let me give you my number." She scribbled the number on her napkin. "Call me sometime."

This time, Clark did drag Lex out as he took hold of the napkin. As soon as they were outside, Clark took the napkin from Lex, crumpled it into a ball and threw it on the ground.

"You shouldn't litter, Clark," Lex said amused.

"You shouldn't waste your time with trash," Clark snapped back.

"Would you like to tell me what brought this on?" Lex was now intrigued by Clark's reaction. After they had shared that one kiss, Clark had pretended that nothing had happened. Lex had assumed that Clark wasn't interested and this was his way to remain friends.

"I'm jealous." The confidence was gone as a blush spread through his cheek.

"If it makes you feel better, I've been jealous since you were fifteen." Lex watched his friend and was happy to see the grin on Clark's face.

"Lex? There is something you need to know, but I don't want to talk here." 

Lex felt the tension in Clark's voice. He knew that years of lies and half-truths stood between them, but he knew that nothing that Clark could tell him would change the way he felt for him.

"Tell me where to go and I'll drive."

"No, no driving." Clark looked around and made sure that there was no one to see them. He took Lex into his arms and began to fly fast and high.

Lex wasn't sure what was happening at first. His scientific mind told him that it was impossible. Human beings didn't have the ability to fly. That same part of his brain made clear that he couldn't deny the evidence.

They were flying!

Lex's first instinct was to pull away, but stopped himself. Not that Clark would have allowed him to move. The panic-stricken laugh building inside him was stopped by pure Luthor's willpower. In the end, Lex settled for silence.

Lex felt the wind and cold air hit him, burning his skin. He buried his head against Clark's chest. He chanced a look around him and closed his eyes tightly when he saw that Metropolis was a small dot below them. He reopened them only when he felt Clark put him down and solid ground stood under his feet.

Lex looked around. They were on a beach. The sun was still in the sky, close to dusk. There were tall palm trees and exotic vegetation. "Where are we?" Lex asked.

Clark shrugged. "Island in the Pacific. Not sure." Clark stared at Lex with a raised eyebrow. "That's all you're going to ask?"

It was Lex's turn to shrug. "I'm assuming that if you took me here you're going to explain. Besides, I had most of your powers figure it out, strength, speed. I didn't know about the flying, though."

Clark laughed with a hysterical edge in his voice. "If I had known earlier that it would be so easy, I wouldn't have kept it a secret all this time."

Lex moved closer and touched Clark's arm. "Calm down, Clark. Let's just sit and talk."

Lex sat on the sand, uncaring if he got dirty. He pulled Clark's arm and made him sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his friend. "Close your eyes, Clark, and pretend we're back in the Fortress of Solitude. You felt safe there. Remember?" Clark nodded at Lex's whispered question.

"I wanted to tell you back then, but I wasn't supposed to tell. Then, I thought that telling you would put you even in more danger."

Lex chuckled. "You mean more than being beaten on a weekly basis by mutants?"

"Yes," Clark whispered. 

"Clark, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable. I'll be happy to go back to our discussion about jealousy." Clark could feel the smirk and smiled.

"Lex, what would you say if I told you that I'm an alien?"

Lex chose his words careful, sensing the fear in Clark. "I'd say that while I would love to question you and learn all that I can about your powers, what I feel for you wouldn't change." 

Lex moved away until he was kneeling in front of Clark. He leaned forwards until they were mere inches away. "I'd say that I've loved you for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you. I'd say that I still love you regardless or in spite of what you can do. I'd say that I will always love you. And I'd say that I hope you feel the same."

"Oh God, thank you." Clark squeezed Lex as much as he dared.

"That's not the reaction I was hoping for, Clark." 

Clark let him go and stared into Lex's grey eyes. "I'm sorry, Lex. I've acted like an idiot without knowing why. I didn't realize how much I wanted you until tonight."

"Okay, we're improving here. However, I've been watching you for years, do you mind if we skip the discussions for later and we get to the fucking part?"

Clark laughed. "Lex, do you remember that I'm the teenager here?"

"Yes, but a very legal alien teenager." Lex pushed Clark, who went down lying on the sand.

"You want to play rough?" Clark spun them around with his strength and pinned Lex's arms on each side of his head. "I'm going to win every time."

"I would let you win even without your strength," Lex told him.

Clark captured Lex's lips, wanting to thank him, love him, worship him. Soon, kissing wasn't enough. He released Lex and he began to undress his lover of the winter layers necessary in Metropolis. He wanted Lex so much, but Clark never used his powers, relishing every inch of exposed skin.

Lex was hard as steel before Clark even touched his cock. The teenager had licked, kissed, and teased every part of his body except his erection. Lex knew everything about good sex versus bad sex, slow and easy versus fast and hard, but nothing in his varied sexual life had prepared for the intensity of love.

Clark crawled over Lex's body and teased an earlobe before whispering, "Fuck me, Lex."

The magic words. Lex woke up from his lustful daze. They rolled again in the sand and Lex knew that they would be dealing with the sand for days, but at the moment he couldn't care.

Lex kneeled between Clark's legs and marveled at the beauty of his lover. The probabilities that alien life was similar to human life were minimal; the probabilities that it was as perfect as Clark were astronomical, but boy, was Lex happy that they had materialized.

Lex began running his hand over Clark's inner thighs, enjoying the noises Clark's was making. Clark's thick cock began to harden under the delicate attention. Lex's mouth soon replaced his hand and Clark began to hiss and curse. It was better than anything Lex had ever dreamed.

Lube was not something that Lex carried around when going out with Clark, something that would change now, but it wasn't a necessity either. His tongue lapped at Clark's entrance, melting the tension, opening his lover for him.

"Lex, now, please." 

And Lex didn't want to make Clark beg. His cock pressed against Clark's entrance and pushed inside until a velvet grip closed around it.

Their world stopped as their bodies moved to meet each other, to find release. Their eyes stayed focused on each other as their climax grew nearer. Their love was affirmed as they lay panting in each other's arms in post-coital bliss.

"Lex?" Clark finally said after minutes of silence.

"Yes, Clark?" Lex didn't move, his head still resting on Clark's shoulder.

"The sun, it's going down." Lex rolled over. Clark pulled him closer and they watched the sunset together.

"You know this is sickly sweet," Lex said.

"I know. Lex?" The billionaire rolled on his side and faced Clark. "What happens when we go back to Metropolis?"

"We spend the rest of our lives together. With your mother and my father, and an incredibly dysfunctional family."

Clark smiled. "I like that."

Lex smirked. "I told you we were destined to be together."

"Yeah, the stuff of legends."


End file.
